Interrupted
by simplifydefeat
Summary: C.C. and Niles are interrupted at the least appropriate moment...


Niles was sitting on bed in his navy blue pajamas and reading book with his glasses on. Strong light, at which he was reading, were lightening pastel bedroom, making it look angelic. C.C., which just finished her bath, came out the bathroom, applying the hand cream. She looked at her husband and smiled like a cat that just ate the canary. She reached the light switch and turned it down, that Niles couldn't read. He rose his eyes from over the book and saw his wife, in her favourite, time-worn, silk pajama, with her damp hair tied up in messy bun, stepping to him. Her cheeks glowing form hot water, her eyes squinted…

" I see you removed your contacts, honey. But did that squinting really helps?" he asked her, with cheeky smile.

" I wanted to look sexy, Dust Buster!" she rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

" Ohh…" he nodded. " You'll never be." Said and got back to reading.

" You think so?" she lowered the book, that it was at his laps now and covered the text by her hand.

" Exactly." He answered and pull the book out from weight of her hand.

" Well, maybe… - she bit her lower lip a little. – You'll change your mind…"

Niles looked at her and thought that there's no need to changing his mind. His wife were sexy and they both knew it.

" You're not going to allow me to read, am I right, Witch?" he laughed.

" Eehm…" she pretended thinking "No." she shut his book and kneeled beside him; carefully removed glasses from his nose and placed them with book at the night table. She'd run her long fingers on his jaw line and kissed him innocently. He lazily gave back the kiss, savoring her taste. They unhurriedly separated their lips to take a breath.

" Still insufficiently convinced." Niles glinted his eyes on her.

" Oh, yeah?" she asked and proceeded to the next kiss. This time she pushed her body in his, caressing his sandy hair. He grabbed her small waist by one hand, untangling her bun by the second one. Damp wavy hair fell on her shoulders. The kiss became more intense, their eyes were sparkling, getting dark slowly. C.C. moved hands on muscular husband's arms and slid them under his pajama shirt, exploring another time well-known to her, chest. Niles felt familiar twitch between his legs. He moved his hands from her waist lower, catching his wife's shapely butt and lifting her gently, that she landed on his laps. She felt warmth getting to her core. She sighed softly, when he started to laying moist kisses on her neck and bare shoulders. Thank God she has a tank top on her. His hands were traveling all around her body making her goose skin. She slid her hands from under his shirt and started to unbuttoning it, quickening with each button.

" Well, C.C., show me then how sexy you are…" he said his voice deep, unhurriedly moving his fingers along inner side of her thigh.

" Oh my…" she sighed only. When she was just about to move higher so that she could feel his arousal closer her, she heard the door opening. To the bedroom stepped their three-years-old son with favourite teddy in his hand and ignoring the situation in which were his parents, he scrambled at their bed.

" I've had a bad dream." He said and looked at them his huge azure eyes. C.C. slipped from husband's laps and sat beside. " Can I sleep with you, tonight?" asked the little.

" Davis, you are a big boy already." C.C. turned to him. " Big boys don't sleep with their parents."

" Is there any chance to you going back to your bedroom?" asked Niles.

" I don't think so…"

" Davis, sweetheart…" C.C. run her fingers through his sandy hair, same as father's.

" I can go back, if Daddy will tell me a story…" he said after awhile of thinking.

" Can't Mommy go?" Niles glanced concerned at the bottom of his pajamas, for what C.C. snorted lightly.

" No." the boy pointed-black. "Only you."

" Well then, ok." Niles agreed finally. " Just give me that." He pointed at the bath robe, which was lying at the footboard by the place in which his son was sitting. He nodded his head and obediently reached for folded robe. He gave it to father, scrambled like egg for coating with bright smile. Niles stood up, quickly threw the robe on and tied it strong, trying to hide bulge in his pants. C.C. was stopping her laugh by pursing her lips. He gave her 'who laughs last, laughs best' look, which paradoxically amused her even more.

"Night Mommy." Said Davis.

" Night Sweetheart." She kissed him on forehead and son gave back the kiss on her cheek, then headed briskly his shuffling father.

Niles came back in express time.

" He's already asleep?" asked C.C. lying on bed and toying strap of her blouse meaningfully.

" Well…" he threw off his robe and reached her side in few steps. " I started telling him the story how I met you." He said right in her neck, which he started covering by kisses again. She did her sultry laugh and patted his shoulder.

" How dare you… It's not that boring." Niles broke for a moment advance at her neck, looked in her eyes and said seriously:

" Of course not." They looked at each other with love, than Niles got back to kissing her and C.C. returned to unbuttoning his shirt, which he, in all probability, done up in the way to son's room. Slipping down his unbuttoned shirt she clenched gently hands on his arms, when she felt his hands sliding in her pajamas legs. He was unhurriedly traveling up, what was driving her crazy.

" Niles!" she hurried him. He stopped caressing her thighs like in protest and silenced her pretences by a kiss. His hands where everywhere, as hers as well. When he was about to rip off her pajama pants, she said in his lips:

" Lane's crying." She scrabbled around night table for baby monitor, from which their one-year-old daughter cry was hearable.

" Let her." He said croaky voice and reached for knob to turning down the volume.

" She'll awake Davis." She said sanely and freed herself from him.

" You're right." He nodded and moved aside. " I'll go to her."

" No, stay. It's my turn." She got off the bed, threw on the robe, which her husband left and took the baby monitor with her. " I'll be right back." She winked to him.

She came back half hour later with tired look upon her face and found her husband reading like earlier, when she interrupted him.

" She didn't want to sleep at all…" sighed C.C. and came to the bathroom's door, where she hung the robe. "And by the way, whose timing those kids have, cause absolutely not ours." She wondered placing on bed. Niles put away the book and clasped her.

" I think, they spending too much time with Fran." They laughed both and shared the chaste kiss.

" You're probably right." She said and yawned. " God, I'm freakin' exhausted. Lane's going to finish me off someday. I'll show you next time how sexy I can be, ok?" she asked and collapsed on the pillow.

"You don't have to." He said. " You're always sexy to me." He kissed her on cheek, turned down the light and tucked them in by the quilt, falling asleep with wife's steady breathing.

THE END


End file.
